


Revelation

by GarnetSeren



Series: The Dark Prince [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandral Is a Good Bro, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor Is a Good Bro, Unrequited Love, Young Love, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Knowing of his brother's feelings for Lady Arnora, Thor sets out to bring the lovely Vanir to Asgard as a surprise for Loki's birthday. Though of course, Loki sees more to Thor's and Lady Arnora's relationship than mere friendship. After all, why would any woman notice him, when they could have the golden prince instead.*Dedicated to the memory of the illustrious Stan Lee*





	Revelation

Asgard was utterly beautiful at dusk, as the sun sank to the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with fiery reds, oranges, and even dazzling shades of pink. The golden castle glistened in the dying light, adding to the magnificence of the view. Arnora sighed contentedly, as the slight breeze ruffled her auburn hair. Thor had brought her to Asgard... after only a little begging and cajoling... as a surprise for Loki's upcoming birthday. The golden prince had proven a fine travelling companion, chatting amicably about anything and everything, though their conversation often centred around his friends and family. Since Arnora had wanted confirmation on some of Fandral's more elaborate tales. It had taken the better part of a day to ride along the bi-frost, and after a brief respite in her lavish rooms, Arnora had wandered out to the terrace gardens. The scent of the night flowers was divine, as they opened their silky white petals, now that twilight had caressed the world with it's inky purple hue. A myriad of stars had started peaking out of the heavens, and wistfully, Arnora wished she had brought her sketch pad in order to capture their beauty.

“Lady Arnora!”

Thor's booming voice suddenly shattered the quiet evening, and suppressing a snort of laughter, she turned to face the blonde warrior. He'd traded his riding gear for a regal red tunic and black leather breeches, that showed off his muscular frame to perfection... it wasn't hard to see why so many women threw themselves at the man's feet, he _was_ magnificent to look at. Just not Arnora's type. Thor had become a dear friend, mainly thanks to Fandral's meddling, not that she minded. The golden prince was genial, charismatic, and downright adorable when he wanted to be. He often reminded her of a warhound, fierce when called for, but a softy deep down.

“My Lady Arnora,” he repeated. “The feast to welcome your arrival is about to start...”

“And we must feast,” she finished, only slightly teasing.

With graceful ease, Arnora slipped down from the wall she perched on, smoothing out the wrinkles in her olive green dress as she landed. It didn't come as much surprise, when Thor gently tucked an errant strand of hair back behind her golden circlet. The warrior was open and hands on with his affection, which a lifetime friendship with Fandral had made perfectly normal. Gallantly, the prince offered Arnora his arm, and they easily fell into step with one another. It was only a short walk to the feasting hall, and the pair nodded and smiled politely to any person they passed... be it noble, guard or servant. The golden halls were just as lavish as she remembered them, though her gaze couldn't help darting around the corridors, drinking in the sight. Out of the corner of her eye, Arnora noticed the lingering glances of several men they passed, as well as Thor puffing out his chest ever so slightly. It was hard not to chuckle.

“It seems you rather enjoy having me on your arm, my prince,” she smiled, fondly.

Thor beamed. “And what man would not desire such a beautiful and intelligent lady on their arm?”

Before Arnora could retort, they arrived at the feasting hall, and were greeted by a jovial cheer. Slightly embarrassed by the attention, she curtsied to the small gathering whilst smiling softly, though her green eyes quickly surveyed the crowd. To her great disappointment, Loki was nowhere to be seen... neither were Odin or Frigga. Her confusion must have shown on her face, because Thor quickly whispered:

“My brother was caught creating mischief earlier, mother and All-Father are attending to the issue.”

She caught the underlying message... Loki was in trouble, Odin was angry, and the Queen was trying to diffuse the situation... and nodded in understanding. Though Arnora was unable to either reply or inquire further, as the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif quickly joined them. The men seemed more than happy to see her, especially Fandral who quickly pulled Arnora away from Thor and into a crushing hug, before he seemed to remember his manners. With a flourish, the fencer stepped back, seizing her hands in his, then bowing over them. He placed a soft kiss to both sets of her knuckled, before smiling up at her impishly.

“You are radiant, my dear Lady Arnora,” he greeted.

“It is good to see you again, my dashing rogue,” she smirked. “It's been too long.”

Hogun was the next to step forward to great her, his smooth shaven face set him apart from the gathered Æsir, as did his raven hair and cool fawn coloured skin. Arnora smiled warmly at the famed warrior whilst he bowed over her hand, always glad to meet a fellow Vanir. Volstagg was next, and she grinned as the portly axe-wielder kissed her knuckles. He reminded Arnora so much of her dear brother; Orri, that it was hard not to take a shine to him. When the redhead stepped away, she turned to greet the Lady Sif, only to find the dark haired beauty staring at her coldly. Obviously, she wasn't the only one who noticed, as Fandral threw her a concerned look. However, even thought she was surprised, Arnora was unphased, and plastered on her most genial smile.

“What brings you here?” the shield maiden asked, tersely.

“Thor,” Arnora replied, brightly.

Her glib response pulled an undignified snort from Fandral, Volstagg guffawed, Thor laughed heartily, and even Hogun smiled... Sif's glare turned icy. Unperturbed, Arnora turned her attention to the other gathered nobles, elegantly acknowledging each of their greetings, before the Warrior's Three called her over to dine with them. Volstagg loudly patted the polished wooden bench he sat on.

“Come! It would be an honour for you to sit with me, my lady.”

Chuckling, Arnora gracefully slid into her seat, surprised to find Hogun dropping onto the bench beside her. Fandral scowled at his brother in arms, before giving her a salacious wink. Rolling her eyes playfully, she turned her attention to the impressive spread of food laid out on the rich mahogany table. There were platters of cooked meats, fillets of fresh fish, whole wheels of cheese, terrines of every conceivable vegetable, and several dishes of exotic fruit. Naturally, there were also glistening crystal goblets, and copious bottles of mead. Arnora was so overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food, that it took several moments to realise Thor and Lady Sif hadn't joined them. Glancing up, she saw the pair making their way to the table. The warrior maiden's jaw was set tight, and the prince's face looked like thunder, until he noticed her gaze. Then it was like sunshine had appeared from behind a cloud, as he gave her a beaming smile. Thor chose to sit opposite Arnora, whilst offering her the first serving of mead. She accepted it graciously, before beginning to pick at the splendid array food. Of course, the Warrior's Three dug into the feast with relish, as did Thor and even Lady Sif. However, it wasn't until Fandral had insisted on presenting Arnora with a heaped plate of food, that she finally realised how famished she was.

“I bet you ten gold pieces, you can't out eat Volstagg,” Fandral grinned.

“What are we, six?” she chuckled.

He gasped dramatically. “I never thought I'd live to see the day... Lady Arnora backing down from a challenge.”

Arnora eyed Volstagg's mountainous plate warily, before giving a sharp nod. “You have a deal, Dashing!”

It was a ludicrous bet to make, one she knew she would lose, but handing over ten gold pieces to Fandral was a small price to pay, for her companions' enjoyment. Even Sif's frosty demeanour had began to melt, the warrior maiden going so far as to cheer Arnora on, when she reached for her third helping of roasted wild boar with a side serving of pottage. Though naturally, she lost to the portly Volstagg, who clapped her genially on the shoulder after his victory.

“You surprise me, my Lady,” he stated.

She shrugged. “The use of seidr gives you a surprisingly large appetite.”

“A valiant effort, Lady Arnora,” Hogan commiserated. “But even Thor cannot match Volstagg's gluttony.”

Thor grinned, devilishly. “Fandral tells us that you can handle your mead, do you think you could out drink Lady Sif?”

The two woman locked eyes, and both smiled eagerly... Sif's earlier hostility seemingly all but forgotten, which Arnora was relieved by. She didn't want any pettiness to ruin Loki's upcoming celebration, after all.

“If Fandral would be so gracious to pay a poor lady's wager, then by all means.”

Sif snickered. “If he does... I promise I won't go easy on you.”

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and beautiful. Arnora was up with the larks, no worse for wear after her long night of carousing. Her drinking contest with Lady Sif had been eagerly watched by all in attendance of the feast, and had eventually ended in a draw... mostly because their judges; Prince Thor and the Warrior's Three, had been so far into their own cups, that they had lost count. Despite Loki's regretful lack of appearance, Arnora had immensely enjoyed her night. Convinced she had found another friend in Volstagg, and certain Hogun and Lady Sif would not be far behind. So she smiled widely as she stretched, before swinging her legs out of the sumptuous bed, and pottering about; getting ready for the day. After bathing in warm water decadently fragrance with rose petals, Arnora dressed in a beautiful navy blue gown. She lightly applied make up to enhance her natural features, though couldn't resist adding a dark wine shade to her full lips, before choosing an elegant pair of silver and sapphire drop earrings to compliment her outfit. Just as she slipped on her silver shoes, there was a light knock at her chamber door... almost as if someone was avoiding making too much noise. Barely containing her smirk, Arnora opened the door, unsurprised to find a sorry looking Fandral on the other side. Taking pity on her dear friend, she immediately took his head in her hands, casting a gentle healing spell to combat the lingering effects of last night's alcohol.

“How do you feel no pain, my Lady,” he whined.

“It's a secret,” she winked.

Without further explanation, Arnora linked her arm through the fencer's, and started to steer him towards the palace's courtyard garden... the fresh air would do him wonders, her desire to see the famed roses was merely a side note. Still, they walked along the crystal paths, both enjoying the spectacular display of fragrant flowers. They chatted amicably and easily, the way old friends do, and Arnora only teased him slightly, when he brought up Sæunn for the fifth time. In the distance, a clock bell tolled the time, nine strikes ringing out crisp and clearly.

“I am sorry, Lady Arnora, I have training I must attend,” Fandral apologised.

“May I come?” she asked.

“I doubt Loki will be there,” he teased.

Arnora chuckled. “But I could still get to knock you on your rear.”

“I am wary about letting you showcase you skills,” Fandral admitted, unabashed. “I don't want you showing me up.... and I'd rather see you take Hogun down.”

“No one can out dazzle you, Dashing,” she smiled, only slightly sarcastically. “Though it's been a while since I trained against a mace wielder, I'm not sure how I would fare against Hogun.”

Fandral snorted. “I can't remember an opponent ever getting the better of your... what did you call them... eldritch whips?”

“You don't think that would be cheating?” Arnora asked.

“The fire manipulation you do would be, but the whips are weapons, just like my foil. As I see it, the only difference is you conjure them up, instead of carrying them.”

Suspicious, she glanced at her friend. “What did he do to you?”

The fencer pouted. “Ruined my favourite tunic during our last duel.”

Arnora outright laughed. “Don't worry, my dear Fandral. I shall defend your honour!”

Whilst they talked, the pair had made their way to the training ring, despite Arnora wearing less than suitable attire. Still, she supposed it paid to have her impending opponent under-estimate her, and at least her dress as flowing enough to allow for a free range of movement. Arnora wouldn't be doing any show stopping flips or elaborate foot work, but she certainly wouldn't be hindered by her own gown. After all, she did regularly train in dresses, just in case there was ever a need to fight before she could get to her armour... naturally, Fandral knew that. Equally obvious was the fact that Hogun _didn't_ know that fact, and looked at Arnora dubiously, when the fencer suggested they spar. Though after a thorough cajoling from Thor and Volstagg, and some heavy teasing from an intrigued looking Sif, the warrior finally agreed. They squared off in the dusty ring, Hogun's boots crunching the ochre coloured gravel, whilst Arnora's gown drifted over the ground. He tightened his grip on his mace as they circled each other slowly, and though her hands were empty, Arnora smiled slightly... pleased that her fellow Vanir was at least taking the match seriously. Hogun adjusted his hold once more, just as she flexed her fingers. His dark eyes narrowed, and she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

In the blink of an eye, he leapt forward, his mace raised above his head menacingly. The spiked ball arced downwards, though Arnora easily sidesteps his attack. She gracefully dodged three more swipes, moving like a dancer, before a forth came precariously close to catching her ribs. Deciding enough was enough, she quickly conjured her duel pair of eldritch whips, the fiery light that made up the thong and fall sparking energetically. Hogun stepped a surprised pace back, eyeing her weapons with obvious uncertainty. Arnora called out her promise of no other magic, which the warrior accepted with a terse nod, before he leapt at her once again. Honed instinct had her snapping her whips into action, the right curling around the handle of Hogun's mace, the left cracking at his feet. He stepped back to avoid her attack, just as Arnora tugged the mace out of his hand, and his eyes widened in shock, moments before he toppled forward... barely catching himself before he face-planted the dirt. Raucous cheering erupted from their spectators, Fandral unsurprisingly the loudest. Though to Arnora's surprise, it was Lady Sif who approached her first, once she had cordially shook hands with Hogun.

“When you first arrived with Thor last night, I feared he was attracted to you,” she admitted, quietly. “You are a beautiful woman, Lady Arnora, one who's esteemed reputation precedes her. You would make a fitting queen of Asgard.”

Arnora opened her mouth to argue, though Sif held up her hands imploringly.

“I know now that is not the case,” she continued, slightly abashed. “I am not proud to admit it, but the mead got the better of me last night, and I confronted Thor about your... relationship. He assured me that you came for Loki, and his birthday celebration.”

“That is true,” Arnora replied, honestly.

Sif shook her head. “I do not understand why you would honour him so, he is not worthy of you. As much as it pains me to admit it, you are much more deserving of someone of Thor's calibre.”

She bit her tongue, lest something viscous slipped out, before she sighed. “I have no desire for Thor, other than friendship. You need not be jealous, Lady Sif.”

The shield maiden spluttered, evidentially floundering for some way to deny her feelings, before the man in question suddenly joined them. Her bronzed cheeks flushed slightly at Thor's arrival, and Arnora tried her best not to smile... she might have been annoyed with Sif's words against Loki, but she had no wish to embarrass the woman.

“Might I ask what you fine ladies are in such deep conversation about?” he smiled.

Sif's eyes widened with obvious worry.

“The Lady Sif was kind enough to compliment me on my win,” Arnora lied, smoothly.

“It was skilful indeed,” Thor agreed, whilst Sif gave her a thankful look.

“Your technique is very advance,” the shield maiden said, honestly. “It would be an honour to train with you sometime.”

“A generous offer,” Arnora replied. “I am not one for sparring normally, though I will give it some serious thought.”

Taking the polite dismissal as the opportunity it was, Sif beat a hasty retreat, offering a smile over her shoulder as she departed. Arnora raised a hand to wave farewell, before turning her attention to the golden prince. She found Thor smiling down fondly at her, before he offered her his arm. Matching his grin, Arnora rested her hand in the crook of his elbow, and threw Fandral a wink as the pair left the training ring. Thor's actions weren't too surprising, as he had mentioned last night that he wanted to take a walk with her this morning, though Arnora hadn't expected him to miss training to do so. Though any misgivings she had vanished, the moment he led her into a more secluded garden. One walled by towering hedges, filled with exquisitely fragranced roses and lilies, and adorned tastefully with a singular fountain, that gurgled somewhere in the distance. She sighed contentedly, basking in the beauty and tranquillity of the place. In companionable silence, they began to meander around the flowerbeds.

“You look lovely today, Lady Arnora,” Thor complimented, quietly.

“You look rather striking yourself,” she stated. “Who knew training gear could look so stylish?”

Thor gave a rich chuckle. “You are too kind, my lady.”

Arnora was about to reply, before a stunning yellow rose caught her eye. Unable to help herself, her hand slipped from the prince's arm, as she bent to take a closer look at the lovely bloom. Thor's laughter became softer as he watched her, and she caught him looking at her fondly.

“I will be back momentarily,” he told her, suddenly.

Before she had a chance to ask Thor where he was going, the prince set off at a brisk pace, quickly disappearing from view. Arnora frowned after him, though decided there was little point following him. She had never been to this part of the gardens, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was meant to be kept private for the royal family. Even if it wasn't, Arnora felt extremely lucky to be there... to her, the garden was a little slice of paradise. So smiling softly, she went back to inspecting the flowers, a bright orange lily catching her attention. It wasn't long until she could hear footsteps on the path behind her, though figuring it was Thor back from his escapade, she didn't tear her attention away from the beautiful butterfly that had just landed on her hand.

“My Lady Arnora...”

Surprised, she whipped around to face the owner of the voice... a decidedly un-Thor-like voice, before a wide smile pulled at her lips. On their own accord, her eyes wandered over Loki's form, taking in his slicked back raven hair, the emerald tunic he wore, along with black breeches and a long, black leather over-vest. But what caught her attention the most was his sparking verdant eyes, and the soft almost shy smile he was giving her. However, his smile began to falter, as his gaze drifted to the side. Turning in the direction Loki was looking, Arnora was confronted with the sight of a beaming Thor, carrying a bouquet of every conceivable flower colour. She laughed delighted, even as Loki muttered:

“It's a pleasure to see you... though I did not wish to see so much.”

Arnora frowned at him, though her attention quickly returned to the golden prince, as he offered her the gorgeous bouquet. Without thinking, she buried her nose into the blooms, inhaling their heady and wonderful scent. She was certain if the fragrance could be made into a perfume, it would be bottled liquid happiness. Though despite her love of the flowers, Arnora still looked up at Thor quizzically.

“Your rooms are some distance from mother's garden,” he explained. “However I am certain these will brighten up your chambers, regardless.”

She chuckled, softly. “That is very thoughtful of you, my thanks.”

Smiling his beaming grin, Thor raised her knuckles to his lips, as he bowed over her hand. Shaking her head fondly, she watched as he clapped a friendly hand over a surprisingly tense looking Loki's shoulder, before he bid them both farewell. Stating that he'd leave Arnora in his brother's capable hands. Though before Thor could take a single step, she called him back, plucking a red rose from her bouquet as she did. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loki's face darken, but paid it little mind... at least for that moment. Thor didn't seem to notice, and merely looked at her surprised when she handed him the bloom.

“Give this to Lady Sif?” Arnora suggested.

“I am not sure Sif would appreciate the gesture,” he replied.

Arnora raised an eyebrow. “When was the last time she received flowers?”

Thor frowned, clearly unsure.

“Please... give her the rose,” she implored. “And perhaps compliment her on something _other_ than her fighting prowess, when you do.”

Despite still looking perplexed, Thor nodded his agreement, before taking his leave. Unable to help herself, Arnora once again shook her head at his retreating back, amazed at how oblivious both the golden prince and the Lady Sif were with each other. How they had missed their mutual feelings was beyond her, but that was a concern from another time. She turned her attention to Loki, only to be surprised that the dark prince was nowhere to be seen. Arnora frowned, she hadn't heard his footsteps whilst she spoke with Thor, nor had she felt the telltale pull of seidr that would indicate he'd cast a spell. Trying not to sigh, she gently set her bouquet on the crystal path, hoping no harm would come to it, before she set off deeper into the garden. Arnora wasn't certain why, but she had a feeling she needed to find Loki. So with hurried steps, she rounded several corners and raced down the straight paths, until she came to a small square. In the middle was the gurgling fountain, the sound of bubbling water mingling with the pleasant birdsong. However, there was no time for Arnora to enjoy the moment, for just beyond the fountain, with his back pressed against the carved stone, was Loki. Arnora approached him cautiously, oddly feeling like she was trying to gain the trust of a frightened animal. However, as she knelt down beside him, Arnora hadn't expected to see unshed tears glistening in his eyes. It made breath catch in her throat.

“Loki?” she whispered.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” he muttered, quietly.

She frowned, confused. “Pardon?”

“You and Thor...” Loki sighed. “He is lucky to have you.”

“What do you mean: Myself and Thor?” Arnora asked. “We are simply friends.”

Loki scoffed. “I am sure friends give each other bouquets of flowers.”

“And I am sure friends pack other friends off with roses, telling them to get their act together, and finally approach the woman they are interested in,” Arnora retorted.

It was the prince's turn to frown, causing her to smile softly.

“Surely you've seen the way Thor and Sif look at each other when they think no one is looking, especially the other person,” she stated. “I half expected Fandral to lock them in a storage cupboard together, last night.”

The dark prince gave a slightly watery chuckle. “It _is_ sickening.”

“So what's this really about?” Arnora asked, gently.

Loki risked glancing up at her, and as he blinked, a single tear slid down his porcelain cheek. Arnora had never considered the dark prince weak, but there was something strangely fragile about him, in that moment. He seemed so vulnerable, so unsure of himself, and her heart broke a little for him. Then without a word, he raised his hands, cupping them together, before Arnora felt the gentle pull of his seidr. The invisible energy tingled along her skin pleasantly, as she quietly watched Loki cast his spell, not wanting to interrupt him. Before long, his clasped hands began to open, and Arnora's breath caught in her throat once more. Her eyes widened, as she took in the dazzling crystal rose he had just created. With slightly trembling hand, Loki offered the flower to her, a blush very obvious on his pale skin.

“Loki... it's... beautiful,” Arnora whispered, awed.

“Though not as radiant as you,” he replied, shyly.

Arnora smiled, softly. “Are you trying to tell me something, my prince?”

His blush deepened. “It is of no consequence.”

“It is to me,” she assured.  
  
She watched as the dark prince audibly swallowed, his green gaze barely daring to meet her own. It was startling to see the silver-tongued sorcerer at a loss for words, and Arnora got the distinct impression that Loki had never approached a woman before... which brought up a host of other questions, that were best left for another time. However, she didn't want to embarrass him by asking, so she settled for gently setting the stunning rose down, in order to take his hands in hers. Arnora was shocked to find the prince's hands still trembling, and his blush seemed to deepen, when he no doubt realised she could tangibly feel his nervousness. Though to her surprise, Loki lifted her left hand to his chest, where she felt his heartbeat racing.

“Surely you already know the power you have over me, my lady,” he said, quietly. “Must I say it out loud?”

“It would no doubt give me the opportunity to confine my own interest in you,” she replied, coyly.

Loki's verdant eyes snapped up to meet her own, and Arnora smiled at him warmly, as he merely took a moment to stare at her... obviously having not expected that reply. The hand holding hers to his chest tightened, whilst the other visibly shook, as he reached up to tuck an errant auburn strand behind her ear. The sheer amount of awe and wonder Loki regarded her with, made Arnora's heart beat faster, as well as break a little. No one should be so surprised that their feelings were returned, and for a fleeting moment, she wondered what wench had ruined the prince's confidence so thoroughly. Though the thought was chased away, when Loki's shaking fingers cautiously stroked her jawline. Taking pity on the nervous prince, Arnora cupped his hand with her free one, cradling it to her cheek, before placing a soft kiss on his palm. His sudden inhalation made Arnora smile.

“Then allow me to say that I have laid eyes on many a fair maiden on my travels,” Loki began, his voice wavering slightly. “But you, my dear Lady Arnora, are by far the most loveliest and captivating woman in the nine realms. I have wondered many a night, if I occupy your even a slither of your beautiful mind, for you have completely taken over my thoughts. From the moment I saw you, you held my heart in your hands, and I would beg for simply the chance to court you.”

Arnora was a little stunned at his short speech, the words touching and poetic. She'd had her share of dalliances and even taken lovers in the past, though none had professed their feelings as beautifully as Loki had. She had expected talk of attraction, but what he spoke of sounded much more like love, than any lustful desire. It was a surprising revelation, but not unwelcome, as were the butterflies that suddenly fluttered in her stomach. Arnora smile widened, before she leant forward to place a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. A gentle tease... and a promise.

“I would like that, my prince, very much.”

 


End file.
